


Next to you

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как там говорят: «Невозможно понравиться всем, так как всем нравятся только котята». <br/>Лиам бы переформулировал это заключение по-другому, только котята и Ларри, черт бы их побрал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Larry

Наушники помогали Луи отгородиться от окружающих, хотя, если быть честным, вряд ли кто-либо жаждал потревожить его, все были поглощены собственными делами. Когда же в последний раз они вот так ехали все вместе впятером в одном минивэне? Впятером. Луи повел плечами, где-то меж ребер неприятно кольнуло. До сих пор непривычно. Он обернулся назад. Как жестокое напоминание о произошедшем почти два месяца назад бросилось в глаза пустое сидение рядом с Лиамом. Тот сидел, устало опустив голову, изредка поглядывая в окно. Он мог бы подвинуться, и наблюдать за меняющимися картинами пейзажа стало бы гораздо удобнее, но что-то, похоже, не давало ему это сделать. Перед ним, тихонько переговариваясь, сидели Престон и Падди. "Какая ирония", - пронеслось у Луи в голове. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы помочь последнему вернуться к работе. Связался с менеджментом, дав наилучшие характеристики и убедив руководство, что было б неосмотрительно терять такого первоклассного специалиста, каким был Престон. А вот в ситуации с Зейном сделать ничего не смог. Вернее сделал только хуже. Перепалка в твиттере с Ноти Боем выбила его из колеи. Конечно, спустя пару часов он готов был признать, что погорячился, не следовало выносить на всеобщее обозрение обоюдную неприязнь. Но в те минуты ему вспомнился твит одной из поклонниц группы: "Я бы хотела посмотреть, как Луи и Ноти Бой сойдутся в схватке один на один, чью тогда сторону выберет Зейн". Тогда несколько месяцев назад Луи лишь улыбнулся, и он сам, и многочисленная армия фанатов на тот момент были уверены в результате. А вот как оно теперь обернулось. Луи тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания, поправил челку и перевел взгляд на Найла. Просто удивительнейшая способность у ирландца постоянно излучать позитив. Сидит с улыбкой от уха до уха, одна рука в пакете с чипсами, в другой телефон, в котором он что-то быстро строчит кому-то в ответ. Рука с очередной порцией зависла в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, и Найл нахмурился, отвлекшись на долю секунды от экрана. Горстка чипсов оказалась больше, чем Найл мог запихнуть в рот за один раз. Луи еле сдержался, чтоб не рассмеяться. Перевел взгляд на сутулую спину, сидящего впереди Стайлса, и тут же отвел глаза, боясь быть замеченным. Горькая усмешка появилась на его лице, когда он посмотрел на место рядом с собой. Сейчас там спокойно лежал его собственный рюкзак, хотя еще совсем недавно все было по-другому.  
  
"Where do you want to sit?" "Next to you!"  
  
Когда он поймал себя на мысли, что все изменилось, то похоже было уже слишком поздно. Они так заигрались в навязанные по сценарию менеджмента образы, что в конечном итоге сами перестали различать, где они настоящие. Луи все больше времени проводил с друзьями, пытаясь тем самым свести к минимуму общение с Элеонор, лишь периодически появляясь с ней на публике, а Гарри при первой же возможности сбегал в Лос-Анджелес, оправдывая себя тем, что так будет проще не пересекаться. Тягу Стайлса к этому городу Луи никогда не понимал, он сам любил родную страну и не представлял себя где-либо в другом месте. В этом их взгляды сильно отличались. Хотя если уж быть объективным, они во всем были абсолютно разные. Не боящийся демонстрировать открыто собственные эмоции, Гарри заслуженно пользовался безумной популярностью, да что тут говорить, его просто боготворили. Чуткий ко всем, старающийся для каждого найти доброе слово, он умудрялся влюблять в себя даже самых отъявленных скептиков. Луи был совершенно другим. Он прятался ото всех за маской балагура и дерзил при первой же возможности. Ну а что? Так было проще уйти от неудобных вопросов. Когда пресса со ссылкой на официальные источники подтвердила, что они с Элеонор больше не вместе, план его появлений в ночных клубах был уже расписан на месяцы вперед. После первых опубликованных фотографий Луи ждал, что Гарри его спросит о происходящем, но тот сохранял полнейшее хладнокровие, вот только даже здороваться перестал. Обиженный на такое безразличие, Луи уговорил своего нового агента участить ночные вылазки и добавить в них "перца". Он жутко не высыпался, начал ненавидеть собственных друзей, а при появлении в радиусе пары метров очередной подставной блондинки хотел спрятаться за спину невозмутимого Альберто. Стайлс оставался непреклонен, за пару недель проведенных в Лос-Анджелесе, он ни разу не вышел на связь. Как-то неделями раньше Луи наткнулся на пост в Тамблере, где расстроенная поклонница писала, что подозревает своих любимцев в расставании. У Луи только что волосы не встали дыбом, насколько ее доводы пересекались с истиной. Неужели даже фанаты заметили, когда стерлась грань между игрой и реальностью, когда они перестали притворяться, потому что в этом не было уже необходимости, они привыкли жить с новыми ролями. Вот только одно «но» все-таки было. Луи безумно скучал.   
  
\- Вы только послушайте! - возмущенный голос Найла выдернул Луи из грустных размышлений. - Как у них все просто!  
\- У кого? - подал голос Лиам, наклонившись вперед, чтобы быть ближе к остальным.  
\- Да у фанатов, у кого же еще! - он потряс рукой с телефоном, привлекая внимание к открытой вкладке Твиттера. - Они вывели в мировые #4главныхвопросак1Д.  
\- И что с того? - Гарри потянулся, прикрывая глаза. - С каких пор тебе интересны хэштеги с нашим упоминанием?  
\- Ах вот как! - Найл коварно улыбнулся. - А хочешь услышать, какие конкретно вопросы они задают?  
Гарри пожал плечами, и сделал жест рукой, побуждая Найла продолжать.  
\- Так вот, меня, Лиама и Луи спрашивают о Мелиссе, Софии и Элеонор...  
\- Что ж, это вполне предсказуемо, - улыбнулся Стайлc, и на щеках заиграли ямочки. Луи с трудом перевел глаза обратно на Найла, а потом, поразмыслив, вообще опустил их на свои Вансы. На всякий случай.  
\- А вот вопрос для Гарри Стайлса... - Найл выдержал паузу, обведя всех взглядом и убедившись, что даже охранники смотрят на него, выпалил. - ЛЮБИШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ПО-ПРЕЖНЕМУ ЛУИ ТОМЛИНСОНА?  
  
Казалось, Луи просто забыл, как дышать, собственно, как и его сердце забыло о своей функции, пропустило пару ударов, а потом вдруг наоборот пустилось вскачь как сумасшедшее. Он сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и осторожно поднял голову. Так. Стоп. Вопрос был к Гарри, но почему все смотрят именно на него. Посмотреть на Стайлса самому сил просто не было, и Луи не придумал ничего лучше, как вернуться к собственным Вансам.  
-Я думаю, ответ очевиден. - раздался неторопливый голос Гарри.   
-И какой же? - Луи показалось, он слышит улыбку в вопросе Лиама, но убеждаться в этом не рискнул.  
-Да. Люблю!  
  
Луи вылетел из автобуса быстрее пробки из бутылки с шампанским. После ответа Стайлса они ехали до места назначения еще около получаса в полном молчании. В глубине души Луи прекрасно понимал, что именно он должен был что-то сказать, но у него просто не хватило духу. Поэтому, как только появилась возможность, он просто сбежал. Захлопнув за собой дверь номера, и облокотившись на нее, он, наконец, почувствовал себя в безопасности. Что же ему делать? Ответ пришел во входящем сообщении, звук которого заставил Луи подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. "Не глупи, Луи! Поговори с ним!" Папочка Лиам решил все-таки вмешаться. Легко ему рассуждать. Луи же мерил шагами номер, нервно заламывая руки, и накручивал сам себя. Значит ему не все равно. Почему же он тогда мучил Луи все это время. Почему не пришел поговорить. Просто молча ушел как-то утром, предоставив Луи самому решать, считать ли это точкой или многоточием в их отношениях. Сложно сказать, чего сейчас в Томлинсоне было больше, облегчения и радости, или возмущения и злости. Со всем этим букетом эмоций он и распахнул с силой дверь, намериваясь дойти все-таки до номера Стайлса. Вот только делать это ему не пришлось. Гарри собственной персоной стоял за дверью, очевидно намереваясь постучать.   
"Красивый..." пронеслась в голове у Луи первая мысль. "Вот засранец!.." Это уже вторая. "Я тоже тебя люблю!!!" Третья, и сказанная в отличие от первых двух уже вслух, всего за пару секунд до того, как он оказался в объятиях самого близкого для него на свете человека.  
  
Луи пытался подавить улыбку, выходя в ресторан отеля к завтраку, а потом, увидев, сколько радости в направленных на него глазах друзей, он отбросил эту идею.   
-Доброе утро! - приветствовал его Лиам. – Похоже, мне следовало захватить из номера солнцезащитные очки, ты сияешь в разы ярче.  
\- А куда ты дел Стайлса? - поинтересовался уже Хоран, откусывая огромный кусок от булочки с корицей.  
\- Он в спортзале, наверно, - как можно незаинтересованнее ответил Луи, старательно делая вид, что эта тема ему совершенно безразлична.  
-Что?! - наигранно округлил от шока глаза Найл. - У него что, еще остались силы?!  
Смеялись они уже втроем.  
\- Думаю, он просто хочет быть постоянно в тонусе...  
\- Ага, готовится к сегодняшнему вечеру, - закончил за него Лиам. - Избавь нас от подробностей, Томмо!  
Луи вновь рассмеялся, и в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, как же ему повезло с парнями. Особенно с одним кучерявым. При мысли о Гарри по телу пробежали забытые уже было за последние недели мурашки. И тут, словно вдруг спохватившись, Луи сжал руку сидящего рядом Лиама.  
-Спасибо, - шепотом произнес он. И воспользовавшись тем, что Найл опять отвлекся на твиттер, также тихо продолжил. - Ты тоже... Ну, знаешь... Позвони ему.


	2. Ziam

Мягко шелестели шины по асфальту трассы, мерно гудел двигатель, в автобусе спали все кроме водителя и всего одного пассажира. Он сидел сразу на двух сидениях в самом последнем ряду, прижимая колени к подбородку и пытаясь избавиться от внезапно начавшегося озноба. Лиам всматривался в лица остальных участников группы. Осторожно обнимая обеими руками свою сумку, улыбался во сне Найл. Подложив под голову один из свитеров Гарри, почти полностью развернувшись поперек сидения, спал Луи, крепко прижимая к себе кудрявого, чьи ноги уже еле помещались даже в проходе салона. Появилось непреодолимое желание чем-нибудь в них кинуть, и Лиам с усилием подавил в себе чувство легкой зависти. Весь день он крутил в руке телефон, но советом Томлинсона так и не воспользовался. Он в Лос-Анджелесе, Зейн в Лондоне, все-таки разница во времени, оправдывался он перед самим собой. Да и стоит ли звонить вообще. В чувствах спящей впереди парочки, а в темноте было сложно уже определить, где чьи руки, настолько они переплелись друг с другом, были уверены все, кроме, пожалуй, их самих. Лиама поразило только то, когда и как они успели поменяться ролями, Гарри невозмутимо улыбался, а Луи практически не удавалось прогнать с лица плохо скрываемую досаду. Никто уже не помнил, из-за чего они поругались, и поругались ли вообще. Лиам подозревал, что просто настал момент, когда они устали играть надуманные роли, запутались в собственных эмоциях, и в результате в даже такие прочные отношения умудрилась закрасться толика сомнений. Два идиота, ей Богу. Идея все-таки вмешаться была Лиама, а вот воплощение принадлежало полностью Хорану. Просиживающий часами в интернете, он придумал простой в своей гениальности план. Да, это был колоссальный риск, но почему-то они оба подсознательно были уверены в ответе Гарри, на, пожалуй, самый прямой вопрос, который ему когда-либо задавали. Лиам вновь бросил на них взгляд, Луи неловко пошевелил рукой, и его пальцы окончательно запутались в волосах Гарри, отчего оба во сне разулыбались так, что Лиам уже начал представлять, как на его друзей откуда-то сверху вдруг падает наковальня. Как там говорят: «Невозможно понравиться всем, так как всем нравятся только котята». Лиам бы переформулировал это заключение по-другому, только котята и Ларри, черт бы их побрал.  
  
Отношения Гарри и Луи последний год были как на вулкане, судьба в лице менеджмента подкидывала им все новые и новые препятствия, и чаще всего они с блеском их преодолевали, а когда не справлялись сами, то окружающие их друзья и близкие, словно добрые феи, аккуратно вмешивались в происходящее. Так было и в этот раз. Лиам перевел взгляд на мелькающие в окне автобуса фонари и грустно усмехнулся. В его ситуации даже самый искусный маг вряд ли сможет помочь, ведь невозможно повернуть время вспять, и изменить те решения, которые сгоряча были приняты. Он прикрыл глаза, надеясь, наконец, заснуть, даже не подозревая, что пусть и не у волшебника, а просто у его хорошего друга, что впервые за несколько недель мирно спал, согретый теплом тела своего бойфренда, уже созрел план, и именно Лиаму отведена в нем главная роль.  
  
-Он тебе не поверит, - с сомнением протянул Стайлс, вытягивая ноги на диване в гостиной номера Луи.  
«Ты же поверил,» - чуть было не сорвалось с языка Луи, но он во время спохватился и лишь загадочно улыбнулся в ответ. Это был бы не Томлинсон, если б он в течение последующих же суток после примирения не вытянул из Хорана правды, что никакого хэштега и в помине не существовало. Но Гарри был прав, Лиам хоть и не менее отзывчивый, чем Стайлс, но он сразу включит голову и идея может сразу же провалиться. Выход был один, не оставить тому даже минуты на раздумье.  
  
Гарри влетел в номер Лиама и сразу с порога выпалил «Зейн пропал!» и тут же выбежал обратно. Пейн вскочил с кровати и чуть было не кинулся за кудрявым в одних трусах, спросонья даже не сообразив, что Зейна нет с ними в Лос-Анджелесе. Он схватил телефон, набирая номер Престона, по привычке ожидая услышать от того исчерпывающую информацию. Но тот лишь знал, что Зейн не появлялся дома уже третьи сутки и не отвечал на звонки. Расчет Луи был прост, все кому мог бы позвонить Лиам, были вовлечены в коварный план по воссоединению двух заблудших душ, как он пафосно называл свою задумку. В том, что Лиам не станет звонить Ноти Бою или Перри, которая была с группой в концертном туре, Томлинсон не сомневался. Рано или поздно, Лиаму пришлось бы позвонить самому Зейну. Но все, естественно, как чаще всего и случается с «гениальными» планами, пошло совершенно не так. Зейн, вернувшийся домой из студии, столкнулся в прихожей с Сафаа.  
-Я слышала, Лиам днем несколько раз звонил, странно как-то, может у него случилось что, - договаривала она уже практически за захлопнувшейся вслед за ней дверью. Зейн так и остался стоять с открытым ртом посередине комнаты, а потом, придя в себя, быстро вытащил телефон. Номер Лиама был отключен. Недоуменно взглянув на экран, и стараясь унять начавшие дрожать руки, он набрал номер Стайлса.  
  
Гарри мурлыкал под нос какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, забравшись в кресло с ногами. Ноги, правда, помещаться никак не хотели, поэтому пришлось закинуть их на спинку, отчего он сам оказался практически вниз головой. Яркое солнце, прорывавшееся сквозь практически полностью зашторенные окна, играло бликами в его волосах, а сам он жмурился как кот, но все равно продолжал подставлять лицо теплому лучу. В соседнем кресле уже практически задремал Найл, чем и решил воспользоваться Луи, и в тот момент, когда он был уже готов наброситься на зеленоглазого, до того тот соблазнительно выглядел, тишину номера нарушил оглушительный звук входящего звонка. От неожиданности Гарри чуть не подскочил на месте, и было, успокоившись, взглянул на имя звонящего. Его глаза в панике расширились, телефон был отброшен в другой конец комнаты, а сам Гарри в итоге умудрился перекувырнуться через себя и сидеть уже на полу, испуганно всматриваясь в продолжающий трезвонить аппарат.  
Они стояли кружком вокруг айфона Гарри, так и не решаясь ответить.  
\- Ты это все придумал, ты и отвечай! – уговаривал Найл Томлинсона.  
\- Может просто не брать трубку? – осторожно спросил Гарри.  
\- И тогда он начнет названивать всем подряд! – подытожил Луи.  
В подтверждение его слов, телефон Гарри замолчал, и через пару мгновений звук раздался уже с кровати, на которой лежал телефон "великого комбинатора".  
\- Все-таки мы зашли слишком далеко, - осел обратно на пол Гарри. – Не нужно было отпускать Лиама в Лондон.  
  
Так и не дозвонившись, Зейн ничего умнее не придумал, как рвануть в аэропорт. Зачем он это сделал, и собирался ли на самом деле бросить все и рвануть на первом же самолете в Лос-Анджелес, он так и не решил, даже когда выпрыгивал из такси на центральной парковке Хитроу. Лиам заметил его первым и стоял, открыв рот с минуту, пока их взгляды не пересеклись.  
\- Я собирался лететь к тебе, - Зейн провел рукой по бритому затылку, и со смущенной улыбкой опустил глаза, вдруг осознавая всю нелепость ситуации.  
\- Значит я успел вовремя, - мягко ответил Лиам, делая шаг вперед, и оставляя на губах Малика практически невесомый поцелуй.  
  
"Where would you live, Zayn?" "Right next to you, Liam!"  
  
Гарри спал на животе, его ресницы чуть подрагивали, а с губ не сходила почти детская невинная улыбка. Луи лежал практически полностью на нем, уткнувшишь подбородком в плечо Стайлса, на котором всего час назад успел оставить сильно заметный след собственных зубов. Пока одной рукой он наматывал на палец прядь волос кудрявого, в другой мерцал окном чата мобильный телефон. За последние несколько минут он уже получил около десятка селфи и в два раза больше сообщений с обещанием при встрече убить его самым изощренным способом. Луи только усмехнулся. На фотографиях были два его близких друга, две пары счастливых глаз. «Интересно», - пронеслось в голове у Томлинсона. «Мы тоже выглядим как влюбленные придурки на совместных фото?.. ».


End file.
